


香水

by Diante



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 骑士时代过去了。
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

上午小威廉在会议上当着鲁道夫皇子的面指出奥匈帝国军队准备极不充分、态度极不端正的事实。鲁道夫怒火中烧，去向皇帝讨说法。但老弗朗茨皇帝在处理两位年轻人的关系上向来偏心，只数落儿子的不是，导致年轻人（尽管他已经快要三十岁了）黑着脸跑到罗德里赫房间里倒出一肚子苦水，待把那数落的话经改编一股脑地加到国家化身头上、骂得心里畅快时，才发现普鲁士王国此前竟一直坐在屏风之后，而现在正拿着一本书板着脸走出来——那么，无疑，他们刚才的对话悉数落入他耳朵里。

罗德里赫面色不惊地把人带到门外，安抚了好一阵子才送走客人，还他们的林间小屋清净，尽管如下的抱怨还在基尔伯特的鼓膜上长久地振动：“可您竟然还和他在一起！在一个房间！您什么都不懂！”

基尔伯特用小拇指掏着耳朵无奈地看了看天花板。几分钟后罗德里赫回到房间里，肩膀微微向内收着，背也并不直，嘴角弯下去一点点，像女人从舞会回到卧房卸掉浓妆一般丢掉观摩阅兵和柔声劝慰皇太子时的安然。基尔伯特用手臂圈住他，告诉他别为威廉的无礼而难过。罗德里赫苦笑着说了声谢谢，跟着他到屏风后面，脚步拖沓。那儿放了一张床，不算很大，两个人躺时会很拥挤。他看到床时眼睛一亮，立即甩开烦人的手臂爬上去。基尔伯特只好搬来椅子坐在床边上继续被中断的阅读。他不知道自己说错了什么话，一边无辜地瞄书页一边心虚地瞄床上闭着眼睛的罗德里赫。那张脸上眉头稍稍锁住，眉心的凹陷随着呼吸的节律小幅度地抖动，眼皮和睫毛也跟着微颤。基尔伯特想他一定是在装睡，没有人刚沾到枕头就把眼睛闭得这样紧，况且他才告知过近期失眠的困扰。可惜他并不敢询问拒绝交流的缘由，因为那缘由他心知肚明，不是糟糕透顶的阅兵就是坚信德国有害论的皇太子，而哪一样一旦被问出口都会成为这森林里微风中绝妙的“宁静一刻”的破坏者。老天啊，哪怕是让他看着罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦漂亮的睡颜坐一宿也是好的，何必冒着被赶出屋子的风险问他因何而低迷？

但或许是因为被放置太久而积蓄了难以忍受的哀怨，他还是难以自控地问出了那句话：“你是不是在装睡？”

“是。”罗德里赫说，翻了个身，朝向里面，只留给对方脊背。

“你……你又跟我闹别扭？你又不想看到我了？”他感觉话题正向糟糕的方向发展，可是他毫无办法。

“没有，请不要多想。我只是想睡觉。”

“睡觉？今天才过去一小半呢！”

“请您理解我精力不如您充沛。现在我想好好休息。”这恐怕是他能给的最后的耐心了。基尔伯特觉得自己贸然提问已经犯了大忌，万幸被饶恕了，若现在再执迷不悟地追问必定后果惨重。斟酌再三，他把书合上放回抽屉里，对罗德里赫说既然如此那么就好好休息吧，他先去找将军们开个会，晚些时候再来。

不出意料，罗德里赫没有出声，他的沉默完全能等同于非百分之百赞同情形下的默认。基尔伯特一步三回头地走出去，拉开门的动作刻意放缓，门板在地毯上吱吱滑行。他停在门外，藏在从屋内角度完全看不见的阴影里（虽然罗德里赫本来就闭着眼睛）等待了又一小会儿，稍稍转过身，仍然没听见挽留的话语。

这可绝非他想要的处境，基尔伯特在心里叹着气。他承认罗德里赫是位恋爱专家，或者说，操控人际关系的专家，他在神圣罗马皇位上屹立不倒三百年，所拥有的技法和思想他难以企及，所给出的拒绝也不是轻飘飘的一句话，必然经过深思熟虑，其中蕴藏着他一时难以想到的深刻缘由。不过他也知道应对拒绝反应方式只有二，一为坚持，一为让步——可两者他都尝试过了，为什么每次亲近仍以失败告终？虽然事实上即使彼此缺乏理解，条约仍能签订，同盟仍能持续，但那强人所难的罪恶感让他难逃挫败的阴影。

他不想以对待其他德意志帝国内的兄弟的方式对待罗德里赫，他们应该有更好的关系，更触及心灵深处的、更有灵魂共鸣的、更私人化的。

于是他并脚，回头，转身，开口，一气呵成。他说：“罗德里赫，你不该这么对我。我知道你在烦什么，我完全理解你，我希望你……我希望你能给我更多谈心的机会。”

明明没等到罗德里赫的回答，他却被自己的大胆感动得脸红耳赤，像一只降落的鸟滑翔般地飞进了屋子里面，蹿到床上，精准地停在对方的身体上面，双手小心地撑在两侧，膝盖抵着他的大腿。罗德里赫被这动作吓到了，没有眼镜的遮掩，脸上的不悦一览无余。不过他很快调整好神态，用惺忪的睡眼看着那红着脸、喘着粗气的普鲁士人，悠悠问道：“所以呢？你觉得我在烦恼什么？”

基尔伯特离他的脸太近，那蒙着冷雾的眼睛就直直暴露在他鼻尖下，更致命的是，淡淡的雪松香气扑面而来——这让他想到一些更私密的场景，在美泉宫的卧室里的，他印象里只有很多年前，他们还没为德意志大打出手时，罗德里赫才会在会见他时用这种能一瞬间让他情迷意乱的香水，可今天是为何？他口干舌燥，不得已移开目光而故作潇洒地喊道：“要我说的话，那绝对是军队！对，我就知道，你很在意威廉的话。但那就是……最正确的大实话！你的确需要努力！你得把钱花在正途上，你得为改变未来格局的战争做好准备，让他们无话可说。”

罗德里赫瞥了他一眼后合上眼睛：“你就为了和我说这个？”

“呃，当然不是。”基尔伯特吸了两下鼻子，那个味道虽然淡却足以让他的心躁动，他努力让自己别得意忘形，板着脸回想演习时的场景。慢慢地，那可笑的射击成果和列队表演又出现在他脑海中，他凝聚起了军事家的信心，一张嘴，话就跑了出来：“但现在的情况，你看，你和俄罗斯……”

这时他猛地意识到这不是情人间的私语，于是试图转过话题：“你看，你们之间的矛盾一触即发。我觉得你很危险，我们都很危险。这是必须面对的，你不能总是逃避。”

可惜他的良苦用心没起到任何作用。罗德里赫的提问仍然冷冰冰的，眼皮也没抬起来：“那么，我知道了。你还有别的话要说吗，占用我的休息时间？”

基尔伯特冥思苦想，他的确没什么其他非此时说不可的话了，刚刚那些已经用尽了脑力，而他留下来只是不想被赶出去。

罗德里赫把他推开来继续装睡。可他不甘心，又爬到对方身上，同时悄悄地蹬掉鞋子，如无尾熊似的把罗德里赫抱住，用鼻尖磨蹭着他的头发。他头上的香味很浓，基尔伯特猜他把香水涂在了脖子后面，于是贴着他的头皮埋头，任那些卷曲的头发在嘴唇间滑动，最后叼住他的耳垂，舌尖从耳廓里滑进去，逗弄着软骨。也许这亲昵的调情把罗德里赫打动了，他非但没再推开他，反倒把一只手从被子里伸出来，摸了摸基尔伯特的脑袋。

“你今天用了香水吗？你今天挺香啊！”基尔伯特把脸完全压在他颈窝里，享受香味分子对大脑的挑逗。他太喜欢这个味道了，过去他们约会的时候他常常无法面对面把话说完，他们总是聊到半途就纠缠到床上去，然后他准备好的话全数乱套。他还想说你其实是不是也打算在这儿和我约会，但那话显得很逾越，他无法问，只能用磨蹭表达。罗德里赫没有解释香水的事，他的手顺着基尔伯特的脊椎骨向下摸，加予一阵过电似的刺激。

基尔伯特快要把持不住自己，几乎忘了刚刚的小小争执。他想把阻碍两人的被子掀开，想肆无忌惮地占有。他用发硬的家伙隔着被子顶罗德里赫的腿，希望他能明白已经到了箭在弦上的特殊时刻。他轻轻地叫着“罗德”“罗德”，已经离开靴筒的脚在皱起来的床单上摩擦。窗外阳光正好，布谷鸟鸣叫着春天。他不能真的灰溜溜地跑出去，让对方觉得他就是在每次约会时只会大谈军事或者帝国或者自吹自擂育儿方针的人，他得在他面前展示出更多“人性”而非“国性”的部分。

幸运的是罗德里赫果真给了他一个机会，他推着基尔伯特的脸示意他离开些，待后者恋恋不舍地从他身上爬下来后他便从被子里钻出来坐好了，且向他勾勾手指。基尔伯特像一只疯狂摇尾巴的大狗，等不及地开始解自己的纽扣。可这时对方把手盖到了他的头上，阻止了接下来的动作。

“但我现在很累。你来调动我的情绪吧。”

为什么会演变成此刻局面，基尔伯特不知道，但是当他被那只手引导着俯身时，饶是迟钝如他也明白了其中意图。他脱掉对方的裤子抚弄那垂在腿间的性器，它潮湿而柔软，没有任何毛发和异味，和主人的脸一样赏心悦目——虽然这说法挺怪。罗德里赫始终搭在他头顶上的四根手指轻轻地刮挠着头皮，勒令他快点开始动作。

基尔伯特从来没有为人做过这事，在性方面他比奥地利人保守无趣得多，他感到陌生而新奇。收到第二次催促时，他闭上眼睛用舌头慢慢地开始舔舐。那玩意的表面的确和看起来一般软，松垮的皮肤在舌尖下滑移，像某种有弹性的食物；他顺着根部慢慢向上舔时那层皮被舌头带起来，绷紧到极致后又落下去，十分有意思；而顶端就不如下部这么怡人，有股咸味，他一碰到就移开了脸。但是罗德·里赫好像就要他往那儿舔，他压着基尔伯特的脑袋说：“含进去。”

“非要这样吗？”他想抗争一下，对方给出的回答是不容拒绝的否定，他只好照做。罗德里赫被含住时溢出一声满足的轻叹，激励基尔伯特继续。这不是件容易事，罗德里赫的鸡巴本来就不比他小，现在因为膨胀而塞满了他的嘴并很快顶到喉咙深处，让他无法忍受。他能感受到来不及咽下的唾液夹带着一丝腥味静静地往食道里流，引得他反胃。他回忆以前罗德里赫取悦他时的做法，前后摆动着头部吞吐。可惜初学者的技法总是糟糕，当他的牙齿第三次划到顶端时，罗德里赫忍不住出声训斥：“收好你的牙，别再用它碰我。”

基尔伯特先是一愣，听清楚其中不完全是恼怒后，他安心了些，努力用嘴唇包住牙齿服务对方。由于他的嘴长时间保持在一个固定的开度，所以关节很快便变得酸涩，并且越来越多的咸腥液体从顶上冒出来，混着粘稠的唾液，一时间他嘴里尽是怪味。他悄悄抬眼瞄对方，看见罗德里赫闭着眼睛，脸颊绯红，满脸享受的模样。

但基尔伯特并不享受，他想喘口气，他原本已经硬得不行，现在竟然在无趣又痛苦的劳动中萎靡下来，可是盘旋着的欲望囤积在下腹并未离去，且找不到出口，让他燥热得要发疯。他的两只手撑在罗德里赫的大腿上，指甲不经意间向皮肉抠紧。

“我说了别用牙齿。很不舒服。”他一直被玩着的头发突然被猛地扯住，对方又收拢手指，攥紧手心的那一撮毛。基尔伯特被拽疼了，倒吸一口气，急急忙忙把性器从嘴里退出来，不明所以地抬起头与他对视。方才还挺享受的人现在正直直地瞪着他，眼睛完全睁开，其中并无多少情欲。

“但我没让你停。”罗德里赫斜眼看着他说。

他心里咯噔一声，意识到自己做错了事。他掩藏好心虚并用手背抹一把嘴，撑着床往后挪动，摆出舒服一些的姿势才回话。

“我……我不习惯这样。我之前说了！”

“所以你在做爱时只想顾着自己了。”罗德里赫比平时不好对付多了，他想，今天真怪，明明是奥匈帝国的军队犯了错。他很生气地辩解起来。

“你怎么曲解我的话？我只是说，我从没给人这么做过，这是第一次。我做不好，你该教我。”

罗德里赫没回话而是把手伸向放着眼镜的床头，基尔伯特赶紧抓住他的手，防止他就这么抛下自己逃离。他很快地张开嘴，对上那双闪烁着不安和愤怒的赤瞳后却欲言又止。于是基尔伯特把握住先机向他说教。

“罗德里赫，你为什么总是对我吹毛求疵？你明明涂了香水，你想和我约会……可是每次都因为一点儿小事马上翻脸。今天是觉得我不在意你的情绪，明天是我的‘服务’态度不好。这样谁还能忍受和你在一起？”

他特地用了“忍受”这个词来传达不满，然而话一出口就意识到问题所在——他为什么又说了这种会引发矛盾的话？他真的不是来这里和罗德里赫吵架的！如果说勉强替人口交的不适仅仅有打消欲望的功效，那现在这个自省简直是对欲望的毁灭性的清洗。他不知道如何补救，干脆抱着手臂盘腿坐在一边，双目紧闭，头颅高昂。而罗德里赫也没再说话，收回被握疼了的手，整理起自己的衣服。他没有再尝试去拿眼镜，只是把垂下的刘海拨回头顶上，清理出一片干净的视野。这动作让一些香气又溢散出来，飘到基尔伯特那边。他不住地吸着鼻子，不知不觉，下腹又开始发痒。

“喂，我不是，那个意思……”

该死的香水。他咒骂着又转过去一点点，完全背对罗德里赫。现在他走也不是留也不是，只能停在原地等对方先有所动作。他心里懊悔坏了，但他连转身直面的勇气都没，就像他一犯错就气急败坏、死不承认的小弟弟，丢脸。

尴尬的气氛迅速充斥两人之间的空隙，基尔伯特无能为力。

但令他没想到的是，罗德里赫没再如过去争吵时一般和他冷战，而是主动爬到了他身边，将一只手摸上他的背隔着衬衣在肌肉上轻抚。他又感受到那过电感，敏感地抖索了一下。下一秒，眼前天旋地转，他毫无防备地被罗德里赫扳倒在床上，上半身抵着床头，下半身被压着。

“你要干什么！”

“你不是要我教你吗？谅你听我说也理解不了。”

“教、教什么！”

他没反应过来，罗德里赫已经熟练地脱掉他的长裤，暴露出两条壮实的腿，还有一根直挺挺从布料里弹出来的阴茎。然后他抬了抬眉毛，张口含住顶端开始吮吸。一根灵巧的舌头并非只能用于辩论，口交时它能让人飘飘欲仙，基尔伯特像个虾子一样弓着背，靠近尾椎的肌肉不由自主地跳动。世上怎会有这么好的事呢？被得罪了非但不讨伐，还主动示好……仁慈又神圣的奥地利情郎啊！基尔伯特的大脑早已宕机，被极大的刺激冲击得一片空白。他咬着嘴唇不敢出声，眼睛四处乱瞟，就是不敢看罗德里赫，藏在背后的手在床单上捏出了一把湿印……

他在罗德里赫嘴里释放了一次，后者面不改色地全部吞了下去。他感到一阵心疼，开口说出几句干巴巴的道歉的话，罗德里赫却没纠结于此，而是凑上去吻了一下他的额头，然后退回到原位坐好。基尔伯特总算清醒了一些，能好好打量一片狼藉的场面：他们都没有穿裤子，床单被过大的动作弄得乱七八糟，令人脸红的白液散落在四处……

“学会了吗？”罗德里赫提问。

他不敢点头也不敢摇头，只继续跟他道歉。罗德里赫说，没关系，真的没关系，这丝毫不会让我困扰。基尔伯特感到很受伤，觉得这一整天下来自己像个傻子。他摊开双手抹了把脸——脸上全是汗——平定了呼吸之后才说：“不是的，不是这个事！我不该那么说你。你很好！我知道你心烦，我不该给你添堵！”

罗德里赫不置可否，用他脱下来的手套擦了擦身体。这时候他又在他背后念叨：“我觉得军队的事没关系，我只是想了解你的真实水准。没关系……就算有什么奥斯特里茨那样的大战，你也不用担心！我会帮你的，我能站在你身后，你就当我还是骑士！”

“真的吗？”罗德里赫停下动作问他，语气似笑非笑。

“是真的。罗德……我很喜欢你。我们在一起，若是有感情，同盟会更好！只是现在我水平太高了，我比你厉害多了。但我不会因为这个像威廉一样嫌弃你的。”

说完这句话他把罗德里赫又抱住。他的鼻子正好压在罗德里赫的后颈上，浓郁的雪松味瞬间占领鼻腔，他感觉轰的一声，一把火又燃了起来。他的手再次变得不安分，从光裸的腰部开始抚摸，向臀部伸过去。

现在已经不是骑士的年代了，罗德里赫想，但这句话的确戳中了他心里最柔软的地方。曾经有个小骑士气势汹汹地跑到他面前用“承诺”骗走一顶王冠，后来又抢走了一个帝国。不过他们已经脱下了衣裳，赤条条地贴在一起，又何苦在这时想烦扰的往事？军事实力问题并非一时半会儿能解决的，磨合问题也是。但是至少现在阳光还明媚，空气还温暖，能倚靠的胸膛还在。于是他由着基尔伯特把自己压在床上。他们又纠缠在一起。


	2. 无忧的未来

罗德里赫站在剧院后台的琴房里。半小时前演员们结束了上午的排练，全都去了另一间房休息，所以这儿没有人在也不会有人来。正前方有一面占据整墙的镜子，他盯着镜子里的人看了一会儿，拨弄一下头发再拉拉领巾，确保已经达到最完美的状态才低头搜寻着房间，在布满脚印的合唱台阶和一张坏了一个角的折叠椅之间犹豫了几秒钟后，走向静静立在角落的钢琴，坐在琴凳上。

上一次引诱基尔伯特告白的良机被威廉毁坏了，他想，手指搁在琴键上弹了几个音，确认音准无误后将手收回膝盖，放任自己在心里将普鲁士数落。他特地喷上的香水的确起到了唤醒和吸引作用，可随之而来的争吵和打闹让他不得不临时改变计划——他没想到鲁道夫皇子的抱怨能有这么大的功效，指在让他沮丧这方面——后来他为了补救而躺在床上重新酝酿情绪时天生的不解风情者又开始大肆搅合，于是最终他无论如何也只能找回一半的兴致，以至于直到他们在该被作为定情场所的林间小屋中进行完粗野的情事而拥抱着彼此发呆时，他都没在稀薄的勇气里捞起、积攒起足够让他说出那句话的力量。其实他若有也是无济于事的，那时候基尔伯特已经枕着他有些酸痛的肚皮迷迷糊糊睡去且呼噜呼噜地打着鼾，他唯一能做的是在不吵醒他的情形下把这颗精明到沉重的脑袋搬下去，再到卫生间里默默为自己清洗。水太冰了，在阴凉处久置的湖水拍打到小腹上时本能的蜷缩已经刻在他的肌肉记忆里，他觉得自己简直在找罪受。

谱架上放着一沓《费德里奥》[1]唱段的琴谱，而这也正是他们——他和基尔伯特今晚要看的剧目名称，基尔伯特是一天前才到维也纳的，罕见地，在没有任何其他针对国家身份的因素影响时拜访他的盟友。一想到他，罗德里赫从糟糕的回忆中跳了出来。他翻了几页谱子并哼唱了一段，心里顿时闪过去无数个与神情倔强的贝多芬面面相觑的瞬间，最后下定决心弹奏肖邦。《降E大调夜曲》的旋律渐渐地在指尖下弹跳跃动，他本该惬意地闭上眼睛，让身体如往常随节拍轻轻摇晃，可是他只不住地瞟向门口，绷紧了腰上的肌肉，坐得像一棵松柏般挺直，长裤在腿弯上拘谨地摩擦。

门被推开时罗德里赫迅速地将头埋下去假意专注于琴键，而基尔伯特则带着集欢愉、惊喜和期盼于一体的神情进了门，脚下步子又轻又小，生怕莽夫的脚步会把优美的乐曲弄坏。他背着手一路走到罗德里赫身后伫立聆听，直到最后一个音结束前都用脚尖无声地打着节拍，手指也跟着在背后一勾一勾。“Bravo，perfekt，super！”乐声终于收住，他一连报出三声称赞的同时夸张地鼓起掌，如同刚上小学的孩童给父母展现自己令人惊叹的词汇量，红而油亮的两颊配合地鼓起，上顶，仿佛在眉眼和下巴间含着一颗发育良好的红苹果。

罗德里赫收下这些称赞，问他突如其来的疾电所言何事。基尔伯特自然不敢把老皇帝驾崩的消息告知，打着哈哈让话题过去，反问道鲁道夫皇太子近来如何，是否还时常来打扰。“他好极了，好到让伊丽莎白为之着迷，轮不到我说上几句。”罗德里赫平淡地说，从琴凳上起立，还来不及把衣服的下摆拉好就被对方抱进怀里。基尔伯特在他的颈窝和发尾乱嗅，只闻到很淡很淡的雪松气味。这缕恬淡而克制的清香仍然成功地拂动了他的心弦，如那正婀娜飘舞的窗纱，以若即若离的触碰逗弄着坚硬的大理石窗台，调和了它的冷硬。他暂且忘却皇帝的家事，着迷地握住罗德里赫的一只手揉捏，顺着手指内侧最为细嫩的皮肤一节节地摸到与手掌相接处。抚摸幼鸟翅膀下最柔软的部分的记忆跳到他的思绪中，他噗嗤一声笑了出来，转而开始玩对方手掌上的茧。几秒后，他被推开了。

“去外面看看吧。再检查一下舞台。”

于是他们从演员通道走到舞台上，几个正在调试灯光的工作人员见到罗德里赫时友好地笑起来，却不赏基尔伯特好脸色。“这些人可知道我是谁？”基尔伯特感到很困惑。“他们当然知道。正因如此。”罗德里赫从手肘部位捏了他一下，推他到另一头去查看升降梯，自己则去找那几人交谈。他一走近便从外貌上判断他们不是德意志人，大概率是马扎尔人，他们开口时的口音证实了他的猜想。

“所以，你们对贝什米特先生有什么意见呢？”罗德里赫双手叉腰，居高临下地看着那个说得最起劲的男人。他蹲在地上，手里握着扳手，脸上和手上都被润滑用的机油染得很黑，笑起来露出一口白牙。“没有意见，我的祖国。”这个工人说完又埋头苦干，再也没有抬头，显然是打定主意不再说话的样子。罗德里赫只好又回到基尔伯特身边并安慰他无事发生。

基尔伯特正因房里被打断的亲昵和刚才的冷遇而不满，一看见凑近的人就轻哼一声，用狎昵的语气骂道：“你准是和他们一起说我坏话了！真没想到维也纳这么不欢迎我！”蓄意说些攻击味十足但又不至于上升至国家层面的话来引战是好斗的灵魂能想到的打破尴尬气氛的最好方式，在他看来直白的矛盾远好过藏在心里的怨言，说不通，大不了就酣畅淋漓地打一架。不过奥地利人则不然，罗德里赫已经从往事中总结和反思了很多，他不会再为逞一时口舌之快而走进普鲁士的陷阱，从而丢弃原本可以好好经营的暧昧氛围。他弯起嘴角展露出一个得体的笑，主动牵起基尔伯特的手引他走到舞台中央。这时灯光师正好将射灯打开，他们被圈在两个光圈里，无疑成为了主角。工人们和台下闲聊的演员们纷纷抬起头，注视着这比顶级大师所创作的任何一幕都有趣的画面。

“真巧啊，灯也被打开了。我们就站在皇家歌剧院的舞台上。”罗德里赫凑到他脑袋边上耳语，“那么这样的场合是否提醒了你——你还有瞒着我未说的话呢？”

灯光很快就把基尔伯特的脸烘烤得滚烫，罗德里赫的鼻尖与他的脸颊相贴处则更甚。由于他始终没开口，刚才那句话又被重复一次，但嗓音压得更低，语速放得更缓。基尔伯特几乎能把舌尖在齿龈上弹动的景象想象出来，他不敢转头，而是一动不动地望着前方，一个上了妆的花枝招展的姑娘闯进视野冲他大笑，用意蕴丰富的眼神看了看他又瞟了瞟他旁边的人。他悄悄向外侧跨出一步以远离燥热，这动作令他心里大叫不好：裤子在裆部变紧了。

一只滚烫的手适时搭上了他的腰，他抖了一抖，勉强维持住镇定，心虚地看着对方的脖颈位置说：“怎么了？你想要……”这时他猛然发现自以为安全的视线范围内那枚颤动的喉结也是个不安定的因子，于是急促的呼吸戛然止住，他愣了三秒。之后他意识到唾液在嘴里积蓄了太多，试图做一个不起眼的吞咽动作来补救，不过显然无法办到，因为站在主角位置上时所有紧张的小细节都无处遁形。

他放弃了挣扎：“你想要我说到什么程度呢？”

罗德里赫用食指隔着礼服挠了挠他的腰窝：“直接告诉我就好。我很了解你有哪些拙劣的掩饰方式，普鲁士。”

他盯着那个像木头一样傻愣愣的、一动不动的人，又往他耳朵上吹了一口气，用气声提醒他上次他们的约会有多糟糕。“你为什么说话时不看着我的眼睛？你以为我为什么要弹《夜曲》给你听？在那次阅兵仪式上，我就看得出来——”

“停，就此打住！”基尔伯特的脸红透了，他抬起脸，对上罗德里赫的视线。那视线中饱含此时不该有的热情与期许，几乎要融化他的骄傲和自持，但他无法放任自己幻想此举出自这个精于外交和游走的帝国的真心。他们的确从拿破仑时代一直黏糊糊地拉扯至今，可那该被定义为“罗德里赫令人咋舌的情感生活一隅”，而不该被附加浓烈且真挚的情感。况且退一步说，即使这是真的，他也不该成为先迈出步子的人——未来抽身时承受的伤痛也更多的那一个。

“所以为什么邀请我，然后带我到舞台上？这都是你策划好的，对吗？你都带谁来观剧？这也是你与男人约会的惯常手段之一？”

罗德里赫摇了摇头。基尔伯特继续顶着红扑扑的脸追问：“所以我呢？你明白我不懂这种高雅艺术，你大可以叫弗朗西斯、安东尼奥，甚至是你引以为傲的瓦格纳所钟爱的利奥波德……但你叫了我，那么，我是第几个？”

他像极了气势汹汹的公鸡，把脖子仰得老高，罗德里赫看着他的脖子迅速红成了一片，红色一直铺展到领子里。而基尔伯特瞪着他，酝酿好了吵架的勇气，准备好了批评的说辞。

“第一个。”但此时他轻轻地说。基尔伯特的脸突然变得煞白。

灯下的确热极了，细小的汗珠也铺在了罗德里赫脸上，一闪一闪地招摇着。由于说完那句话后他始终用面无表情的脸对着他，基尔伯特无聊地数起了那些汗珠，没多久就数得头晕目眩，而把这对胡闹的纵容视作了压迫。很久以后他垂下眼睛叹气：“罗德，我的确有话要告诉你，但是不是在这儿。你知道在舞台上人不说真话。”

演员们失去了一个乐子，但也没有表现出多少沮丧。他们谈论着皇太子和他的情妇，还有风靡维也纳的基督教社会党[2]和其领袖“英俊卡尔”[3]，这样劲爆的话题把德意志人和马扎尔人、斯拉夫人团结到了一起，不多时舞女们便将双手交叠搁在舞台边缘上，趴在那儿和拿扳手的工人调笑起来。遂基尔伯特所愿，罗德里赫把他带回狭小而散发着脂粉气的后台走廊。最后一次排演的时间要到了，吃完午饭的人们鱼贯而出，来不及顾及与他们身体碰撞的贵客的身份，鞋跟在走廊里飞快地踩踏。基尔伯特把罗德里赫拢在怀里靠墙站了一会儿，后来罗德里赫接过掩护的任务，打开一扇小门把对方推进去。

这间房的面积大约只有琴房的一半，且四处堆着杂物，显得拥挤逼仄。基尔伯特用手帕在墙上蹭出几道灰印，提醒对方别往后靠。“没关系。”罗德里赫脱下外衣挂在衣帽架上，让白衬衣抵着墙，身体下滑一点点，以一个不那么正式和优雅的姿势仰望着上方的脸孔。

“好了，现在你可以说了。”他不打算再给基尔伯特顾左右而言他的机会，直截了当地切入话题。基尔伯特凝望着他的脸，看见先前迷惑他的汗水已经在不知不觉间被蹭掉，但眉梢和眼角还是湿润的，让被簇拥的紫眼睛有一丝水汪汪的意味，显得充满真情实感。他不想被这样的眼睛盯着，打算用手掌盖住它们，瞥见手上的灰后只能作罢。后来他咳嗽了一声，然后深深地、用力地吸一口气，向一侧扭过头。

“罗德里赫，德国皇帝去世了。小威利今天占领了皇宫。”

这回答远远超出他的意料，罗德里赫也不得不张大嘴巴以缓解惊讶。他下意识地握住基尔伯特的手，重复了一遍他的话后问道：“真的吗？腓特烈三世？”

“是的。就在上午，就是那封电报。”

说完这消息基尔伯特肩上的第一重负担就烟消云散了，他把更多的注意力放回自己身上。昏暗而密不透风的房间让他积蓄的热量无从消散，他燥热到了极点，便也脱掉外套挂到罗德里赫的那件旁边，把袖子卷到手肘上。做这些事时罗德里赫始终静静地看着他，他则不敢再去看对方的眼睛。然而他知道自己必须在逃离和留下之间作出选择。最后欲望暂且占了上风，他用双手撑住墙面，把自己的下巴朝对方的脸送过去，让湿漉漉的嘴唇擦上罗德里赫细嫩的面部。他悄悄把舌尖探出来一点儿，舔掉对方鼻尖上的汗水，滋味咸咸的。

“是的，这就是我要说的事。对不起，罗德里赫，你是不是很失望？”

“是吗？原来是这样。”

罗德里赫的声音没有起伏，这让基尔伯特很失望。不过一会儿后他圈住了基尔伯特的脊背，将他拉拢过来在耳边呢喃。他的动作平缓而温和，却让基尔伯特的心里的焦灼骤增，一瞬间，他失去了分辨话语中含义的能力。直到他意识到自己顺从地向罗德里赫的身体靠过去，身下炽热而充血的物件也贴到了他的大腿上时，他才听见了后面的话。

“……旧时代要过去了。原来是这样，基尔伯特……原来是这件事……我真的，听见这个消息，深表遗憾。你该早点跟我说的，这事不必瞒着我。我以为我们之间的感情已经超过国与国的关系了。”

基尔伯特没有说话，罗德里赫挪动了一下那条腿，用内侧的肌肉接纳它不自觉的轻顶，像是每一次莫名其妙进行的性爱的开端，而他们也理应顺从于欲望，将活动进行下去。但几秒钟后基尔伯特又想到了什么似的站直了身体往门边摸索。

“你要去哪里？”罗德里赫叫住他，“你不会打算现在就回柏林吧？”

基尔伯特咬着嘴里的肉，瞪着门板说：“不，我已经回电说让路德维希处理。只是……”

“只是你原本想告诉我的不是这件事，对吗？”

罗德里赫把他拦腰抱住，下巴抵在他的肩上。

“不……罗德……”

基尔伯特从嘴里尝到了血味。他用手按住门把，然后他的手被温柔地抓了下来。他落回到对方的怀抱里，又变成肢体相贴的模样。雪松香气在狭小的空间中浓度恰到好处，他粗重的喘息声也十分明显。罗德里赫将手绕到他身前，用几根灵巧的手指抚慰着他，嘴上则舔着他的耳垂问：“上一次阅兵时你问我是不是喜欢你，你想得到的答案是什么？”

“我……”基尔伯特陷入了沉思，他无法回答。

这不该被回答，也不该被问。从得知自己是第一个享受此项殊荣的人开始他就没法继续嬉皮笑脸地对待罗德里赫了。一种混合了惊喜、自卑和哀伤的情绪汹涌地把他包围，要将他拖进绝望的海峡里，他必须在沉没前重新把握住方向，回到舒适的大陆上。可他要说什么来抵抗奥地利人的魔咒呢？

“其实你觉得我不喜欢你对不对？精明的奥地利不会爱上任何人。”

他保持沉默。罗德里赫不甘心地追问着。

“你是不是觉得我正如十七世纪的传言所说，仍是个乐于以肉体换取权势且善于诡辩的小人？我的一举一动都不出自罗德里赫的真心，而源自为奥地利国家获益的决心，是这样吗？”

他的眉毛无力地垂了下来，他知道最后的自救机会也溜走了。

“我没有心，我没有真情实感，反对即是惹是生非，顺从即是利益交换，接纳你自作主张带来的盟友是为了积攒日后反对你时要搬出的旧账，邀请你来看一场盛大的演出也是为了……噢，你觉得今天这是什么呢，普鲁士王国？”

汗水迅速地顺着他的脊柱的凹陷淌下去，他想衬衣一定已经湿透了。

“所以秉持着这样的偏见，你为何还要来？”罗德里赫啃咬着他的耳朵，但他发觉自己在一连串拷问中也因伤感和委屈而即将丧失镇定，只好憋着一口气一字一句地说道，“基尔伯特，我根本就不喜欢瓦格纳，你完全不了解我。”

灭顶的快感正在基尔伯特体内爆发，但他头脑里却不断敲响恶魔的警铃。他按住罗德里赫的手，艰难地从牙缝里挤出字词：“……罗德里赫，你，感情不是战争！你何必在乎输赢，你这个斤斤计较的家伙！”

灰暗的视野中突然闪烁起绚烂的光点，缺氧和悸动的欲望让基尔伯特挣扎起来。罗德里赫用原本禁锢他腰腹的手捂住他的嘴，如同法官为罪犯宣判死刑般地说：“基尔伯特，我也喜欢你，凡事都论输赢的你才是斤斤计较的人。”

刹那间涌进的春潮把一切繁杂席卷，击退了蓝色的悲伤海浪。基尔伯特把眼睛睁得极大，小小的瞳孔不安地颤抖。

半小时后排演进行到了高潮部分，坐在距离舞台最近的位置，他们听见的乐声简直能用震耳欲聋来描绘。罗德里赫交叠着双腿，靠在椅背上安然聆听。基尔伯特却蹙着眉毛，心里装满新任皇帝和宰相间的矛盾的忧愁。像有心灵感应般地，罗德里赫把手从座椅扶手下伸过去，握住了他紧张出汗的拳头。

“我相信你，我亲爱的小骑士，尽管你不解风情又爱计较，但我相信你能让我们一同走向无忧的未来。”

基尔伯特恍惚地看着他，全然没有从激动和担忧里平复，罗德里赫的眼睛却闪耀着灼灼的信念，好像千难万险都能在爱意中趟过。

[1] 贝多芬创作的歌剧。

[2] 创立于1887年。

[3] 指十九世纪末奥地利政坛风云人物卡尔·鲁格，由于长得很英俊得到这一美名。


End file.
